


safety

by Murf1307



Series: xmfc poly au [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darwin is Alive, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armando is frustrated by Alex's seeming unwillingness to help take care of a fussy baby that they've accidentally acquired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safety

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt, "no what the FUCK, get that THING away from me"
> 
> this is also the first-written piece in an au where eventually the whole first class will be in a loosely configured polyamorous 'thing.' it diverges from the night at the compound, because darwin survives shaw's murder attempt and reforms after a couple of days. further fics in this series are upcoming.

The baby is _always crying._

All right, roll it back, the baby is crying most of the time, unless Armando or Alex is holding her.Nobody can explain why — it’s just her _thing._

And Alex is terrified, so Armando is holding the baby.

Nobody really knows where she came from, but she’s clearly a mutant, her shoulders covered with a downy, feathery fluff, and mostly vocalizes in trills when she’s not crying.Somebody left her on the doorstep of the mansion, and she seems to have decided that she wants to be around Alex and Armando and nobody else.

It’s…stressful, to say the least.

Armando has her right now, bouncing her a little in his arms.She trills a little, clearly pleased.He smiles at her.As stressed as he’s been lately, especially given Alex’s reticence at even being around her, he likes her, and wants to help.

Suddenly, a large bang sounds from upstairs — someone falling.Armando stands, instinctively holding the baby (who, unfortunately, still doesn’t have a name) and Alex jerks upright on the couch. 

Armando does the only thing that occurs to him; he hands the baby off to Alex, on instinct, because he’s going to go see what’s going on upstairs.

“No, what the _fuck,_ Darwin, get it _away!”_ Alex says, loudly, alarmed, as the baby is pressed against his chest.His arms lock around her anyway.

But, it doesn’t stop Armando from whirling back around, mouth set in a furious frown.

“ _She’s_ got to be held to stay comfortable, goddamnit, Alex, you _know_ that!”He’s maybe more stressed than he’s previously let on.“Why is it so damn hard for you to just try to help her?”

Alex flinches, but he doesn’t say anything, so Armando just sighs, angrily, and stalks upstairs.

* * *

When he comes back downstairs, Alex is horizontal again, the baby asleep on his chest.

Armando’s all ready to be angry as he walks in the room, but the anger lessens when he sees that, and sees that Alex is watching her, his eyes sad and his hand gently curled over her back.

“Hey,” he says, unsettled by the sight.

Alex looks at him, stiffening a little.“I, um, I’m sorry.”

“You wanna talk about what’s got you all keyed up over this?” Armando asks him, sitting down on the table next to the couch.“I just wanna know what’s going on.”

“I…I don’t wanna hurt her.”He closes his eyes.“She’s so little, and I’m so dangerous…”

And the rest of the anger evaporates.“Alex, you’re not gonna hurt her.”

“You can’t know that, Darwin, and you know it.”

“You care about her, right?” Armando asks, gently, reaching out and covering Alex’s hand on the baby’s back.“You wanna keep her safe, and happy?”

Alex nods.“Yeah.Kind of a lot.”

“Then you will.You can control yourself, Alex, I know you can.You’re not gonna hurt her.”

It makes Alex smile a little ruefully.“I…I’m not sure I can believe that, yet,” he murmurs.

“Someday you will.”

“I hope so."

Armando is struck by an overwhelming feeling of love, and he doesn’t know what to say.“You’ll get there,” he reassures him.“I’ll help, if I can.”

Alex smiles a little, and Armando smiles back.

The baby snuggles closer into Alex’s chest.


End file.
